


A New Moon

by MorganKA



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Seonghwa, Hongjoong is only mentioned, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little bit of angst, M/M, Poor Yeosang, Strangers to Lovers, finding yourself, side woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganKA/pseuds/MorganKA
Summary: If Yeosang were the stars, Seonghwa was the moon. Always changing but always there. Always with him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Cresent gave me the inspiration to write this, my first story about Seongsang. They are one of my favorites ships. I hope you like this story! Sorry for the many time skips! Also, the summary is terrible, but I still hope you read it.

It was the first full moon of the new year when love unexpectedly came into Yeosang’s life. 

The moon has many purposes. It gives light to the evil they call darkness. It gives hope to people wishing for something more in their life. It gives a small child a huge dream of traveling in a rocketship to step foot on its surface. Lastly, it gives people reasons to live…

In his life, Yeosang only knew of shining stars and the bright glow of the moon in the night sky. It was all he ever knew. To him, the stars never changed. They were an expectation people have in their life. Not changing for the worse. Always having good in their hearts. Stars always had that positivity about them that kept Yeosang going. 

Now it was the moon that always changed, just like the people in Yeosang’s life. The moon will always remind him of the words once said to him 'I will always be here with you, just like the moon.' Those words that had caused Yeosang to have hope, but immense heartbreak and pain. The last words of his father. 

The moon always left eventually. Is that what his father meant?

Yeosang was empty. What was his purpose in life when these stars filled the sky? He always thought If the stars have this much story, this much history, why can’t I? Deep down, Yeosang knew it was still in him- the want to be like the stars- but the constant changing of the moon will always haunt him.  
Yeosang didn’t have much of a life when his father passed. His mother went downhill, the stars no longer shining or leading her a path in this life she called hell. Smoke had always filled Yeosang’s lungs whenever he was home. At this point, it was either the small confinement of his home with no real oxygen to breath or be under the night sky. Yeosang chose the latter even though it came with consequences. The consequences of memories that Yeosang will always cherish but will always give him pain. The consequences of the physical pain he never thought he would experience in his life at the doing of his mother’s hand. It wasn’t the life his father had promised. 

He was about to turn eighteen in a few months. The constant pull of wanting to leave the moment he got the chance crossed his mind every day, but even with the temptation dangling in front of his face, he could never leave his mother. If his father was still with him, he would never forgive him. He would like to think his father would understand in a situation like this but even thinking about his mother all alone in her thoughts kept him here on his own. 

So here he was, sitting alone below a tree that he used to call his happy place. He looked up at the pitch-black sky in disgust. Only one light lit the grass beneath his fingers and it was the moon, a full moon to be precise. If Yeosang was his little self at the moment, he would be jumping in excitement as his father carried the telescope to their spot. He would then hear the sweet voice of his mother calling out for them both when it was too late out and it was time for him to go to bed.  
Yeosang just scoffed in annoyance at the shining light. What was the point of the moon anyways? In a few weeks, it would be fully gone like there was no light in the first place.  
It had been a long day, and Yeosang felt his eyes get heavy. The burden of his life was weighing his tired shoulders down, and the feeling of wanting to be loved again filled his aching heart in a feeling of sorrow he was already used to. 

He was just about to fall into a deep sleep when he heard fast-paced footsteps. With him being too lazy and tired to open his eyes, he sat there waiting for the noise to disappear.  
“Oh my gosh…” He heard someone mumble and felt a person touching his neck right on his pulse. He quickly opened his eyes and was met with someone so beautiful even the everlasting stars couldn’t compare. The moonlight shone on the stranger's face causing it to lightly glow. It showed a strong jawline and full lips. These big but curious eyes stared right at him. It was beautiful, in Yeosang’s opinion, and he wished he could look longer. The stranger sighed in relief when their eyes met.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” The stranger nagged while rubbing his forehead with the hand that was just resting on Yeosang’s neck. “You can’t just be out here in the middle of the night asleep. Something could happen to you and no one would know because you’re out here alone!”

“You don’t need to be my mom. I already have one.” The stranger looked taken aback with his blunt reply. He stuttered while trying to find the right words to say.

“I-I wasn’t trying to be.” The man looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap. Yeosang just closed his eyes again wondering if this man was real or just a figure in his dreams. 

“Umm...do you need a place to stay. I don’t usually take in strangers, but I could book a hotel room…”

“I’m fine here.” Yeosang finally said. Of course, he was grateful for the man to be offering such a thing, but he couldn’t burden yet another soul. 

“B-But it’s not really safe out here.” The man mumbled but because the night was so quiet tonight, Yeosang could hear him perfectly. 

“I’m safer here than anywhere else,” Yeosang said with a pathetic chuckle. 

“Do you not have a home?” The man then covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes widened in shock. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Well you obviously did, but yes I do have a home...if you could even call it that.” Yeosang could see sympathy in the other man’s eyes, but he didn’t even care at this point to see the pity directed at him. 

“Well then, do you mind if I join you?” The other man said, causing Yeosang to raise his eyebrows in shock. ‘I’m Seonghwa, by the way.” The other man grinned at him. Yeosang just stared dumbly at the other but eventually settled for nodding his head. He was wearing a black fitted suit and Yeosang wondered if sitting in the grass would be okay, but he didn’t mention his concerns to the other. 

He watched as Seonghwa carefully moved a stick over before sitting down right beside Yeosang with his back pressed against the tree. The two sat in silence for a moment until Seonghwa spoke.  
“I don’t get to do this often. Look at the moon, I mean. It is so beautiful that it makes you question what you truly are meant to do in this world. Like if you were put on this world to have a purpose.” Yeosang looked at the other with many mixed emotions, ones of shock, curiosity, and bewilderment. Seonghwa didn’t wait for a reply before continuing. “I mean...it’s just so magnificent, isn’t it? Like there is something with a huge purpose that everyone knows of and you are just one small person. How can you affect the world like the moon? I always ask myself. It just makes you see the world and life in general differently.” 

No words are said anymore as the two look up at the sky. Yeosang’s eyes drift over to the moon in question. How can such a thing have such an impact on this stranger's life when it has only caused him torture? As his eyes drift over slightly to the right, he sees a small light flicker. A bright star stares at him and he does too with curiosity. It’s so small compared to the moon, but to Yeosang, it shines just as bright. 

“I like the stars,” Yeosang says, breaking the silence. He sees Seonghwa look over at him making him slightly tense up because of the attention but continues nonetheless. “It’s like how you view the moon...There are trillions of stars all with history and purpose and I’m me. A simple human being with no way of knowing who I am or who I’m supposed to become. There is always at least one in the sky, and it’s like it’s looking down on me, watching me. It gives me comfort yet immense fear at the same time. I look at something so great every night, but does it ever see me?...sorry I’m rambling.” Yeosang says feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. 

“No...I like it.” Yeosang quickly turns his head to see the other smiling at him and his breath catches in his throat. “It shows what kind of person you are.” Yeosang looked the other in the eyes and they showed real sincerity and kindness. 

Yeosang had always been lonely. He only had his parents until his dad left them. He never had any friends because he was always homeschooled. Even now, his mother doesn’t like him out of her sight. It terrifies her to lose another person in her life.

The two sat together for a while, no talking, just enjoying the comforting silence. It was weird for Yeosang to feel so much warmth and comfort in another person’s presence, but it truly felt right.  
Yeosang looked at Seonghwa, noticing the other had fallen asleep. Yeosang felt terrible for allowing the man to keep him company. Yeosang wondered if this would affect the other in the day to come. Would it affect his job? Would this affect his health? Yeosang tried closing his eyes to stop the guilt from consuming him but ended up letting out an exhausted sigh. 

“Seonghwa…” Yeosang shook the other’s shoulder a little but enough to wake him up. The man’s head rolled to the side before he woke up with a startle. 

“Oh...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He said while rubbing his eyes. 

“Seonghwa...please go home,” Yeosang said with evident worry in his eyes. The other turned to look at him. His eyes stared at him, attempting to figure him out. It was so intense that it should have made him squirm with discomfort, but Yeosang just stared right back. 

“I’m fine here.” The other said, obviously trying to immediate him from what he had said earlier, but Yeosang just let out a soft laugh and rolled his eyes. 

“If I go home, will you go to yours?” Yeosang suggested willingly. He knows this will have consequences for him, but he just wanted the other to go back to his own house, maybe with a beautiful wife, and leave him be. Of course, deep down, Yeosang wanted to stay like this forever. It felt like the stars were finally aligning themselves together and if they were to leave each other, they would go back to how they were...stranded. 

“Only if I know you’ll be safe.” The other said, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. 

“I can manage,” Yeosang said with a small but reassuring smile. 

“How do I know that?” 

“Just trust me…” Yeosang knew this type of conversation belonged to lovers who have known each other for months or years, but the words seemed right. They felt right. 

“Okay…” Seonghwa said while getting up. He held out his hand for Yeosang to take “I’ll wait here tomorrow and every day after that to make sure you’re alright.”  
Yeosang’s eyes widened at the statement. “No...please, you don’t have to.”

“Nonsense. I hope to see you tomorrow right here at the same spot.” Seonghwa said before walking away and slowly disappearing into the night. Yeosang stood there as time passed, still in shock. When he finally came back to his senses, he slowly walked back to his home. Dread filled his head as he got closer and closer, but hope for something new filled his heart. Would the other come back just to see him? Yeosang hoped this all wasn’t just a sick dream. 

The two met every night under that same willow tree since that day. It was a routine for them now. They would sometimes talk, they would sometimes sit there and enjoy each other’s presence, and they would sometimes clean Yeosang’s cuts and bruises after a rough day. 

Seonghwa was so kind and caring. He always wanted to help Yeosang in every way he could. Yeosang had begged the other to keep silent about this. The other had agreed but not willingly. His relationship with his mother was rotten, but she was still his mother and she had loved him very much once in his life. He held on to that.

Seonghwa had never brought up the matter again after that. He would clean the injuries with a dissatisfied face, but he held his tongue. Instead, he talked about what he did during the day. He apparently worked at a very famous entertainment company. He hadn’t said any more about what he did, but he would just tell amusing stories about his coworkers. One named Mingi kept making appearances in his storytellings. 

Yeosang hadn’t felt so alive for so long and the thought kind of scared him. What if Seonghwa got sick of his troublesome life and suddenly stopped coming? Yeosang had gotten so used to that comfort from the other that he wouldn’t know how to go back to his old life. He loved the feeling of being cared for and he loved the feeling of caring for someone in return. It felt so foreign to him, but it also felt like it was meant to be. He didn’t know if what he was feeling was called love because he never truly knew what it felt like. They had only known each other for a few months. Can love take place in that short of time? Yeosang just knew that being with the other made him feel safe and so happy that it was hard for him to comprehend. 

It was another peaceful night. Yeosang had escaped his house safely and he made his way to the willow tree. They had been meeting up for six months usually without missing a day. If the other was busy with his work, he would tell Yeosang way in advance. Something was off today though. Yeosang had waited until 2 am for the other. His eyes had betrayed him and he had fallen asleep. He had expected the other to be beside him when he woke up, but he wasn’t. Yeosang was honestly so worried and had thought something happened to the other man.  
Yeosang had gone home that day feeling a tad bit depressed, but he still had hope. Seonghwa wasn’t that type of person, was he? Yeosang couldn’t help but feel the nagging on his brain. Questions of what could have happened filled his mind. Is he hurt or is he tired of me continuously came up. 

Yeosang had gone back to their spot for a week, and Seonghwa never showed up. He cried himself to sleep every night now. The emptiness in his body was almost overwhelming. Even his mother didn’t mess with him as he was a lost cause. He still went to his work, which was a simple convenience store down the street from their house. It was a place where his mom could keep an eye on him, so she had made him take the job instantly when he was still just a child. He has been working there for years, and he knows the faces of the regulars by heart. His boss, Yunho, had continuously asked him if he needed time off, noticing his red puffy eyes and dark circles. Yeosang had rejected the offer quickly as he needed some type of distraction from the pain and thoughts in his head. 

Yeosang quit going to the willow tree after two weeks of Seonghwa not appearing. He had given up and accepted it, but that didn’t mean he was coping well. He had gone downhill, but he had never allowed himself to become like his mother. He still went out, and he never resorted to anything dangerous that could hurt himself. Slowly as weeks passed, he got better. His mom, noticing his improvement, started the violence again. He guessed that she wanted him to suffer like her. 

When Yeosang turned eighteen, he packed his things secretly. He had thought long and hard about this, and he was sure. He would find a better job that could support them better and come back to his mom so she could be proud of him. He did worry about what she could do to herself when he was gone, but he had to trust his decision. He would try to come back every month to give her money and necessary things, and eventually, when he had enough money, he would try to get her into therapy. Seonghwa’s advice over those few months had helped him in becoming who he was now. Those months together shaped him into a new person. Yeosang knew he loved the other man. He loved him with all his heart with the time they had spent together, and Yeosang would try to use that to get through these tough times ahead. 

He talked to his mother a few days later. He told her his plans, and she cried. She didn’t want him to leave, but she didn’t stop him. It was surprising to Yeosang how she did not put up much of a fight. He knew she probably expected this when he turned of age. Violence was just her way of coping with the pain. 

Yeosang had left with a promise she had made to him. She would wait for him every month for him to come home. He didn’t have a phone, them being way too expensive for him so he couldn’t keep in contact with her in their time apart, but he trusted her. He knew she would keep that promise no matter what. 

When he first moved to Seoul, he had difficulties finding a job and a place to live. The city was so alive compared to his small hometown, and it was overwhelming for someone like him. He had to make do with a bench at a park for a couple of days before using all of his savings for a run-down apartment in the bad part of the city. It was enough for Yeosang, though. Anything he could get was enough. 

He went job hunting, and he had no luck for a week. He had to starve himself to save some money for essentials. He knew it was going to be hard, but he had no idea it would be like this. Days later, he finally found a job at a cafe in a pretty busy part of the city. It was small but popular and busy. 

He had also met someone new. His name was San, and he owned the cafe. He had taken Yeosang in quickly and made him feel at home. He taught Yeosang everything he needed to know and was patient with him. Wooyoung, San’s boyfriend, had immediately taken a liking to Yeosang and had followed him everywhere. San didn’t seem to mind that his boyfriend was all over someone he just met a week ago, but Yeosang tried his best not to do anything to make his boss uncomfortable. 

He had settled in fairly quickly thanks to those two. Wooyoung was absolutely terrified of his apartment and had insisted he moved in with them. They had lived in the story above the cafe, and they seemed to have an extra room. Yeosang had respectfully declined, not wanting to intrude on the two, but San gave him no choice and had him moved in as soon as possible.  
It was a miracle how these two amazing people had come into Yeosang’s life so quickly, and he was so grateful. 

Yeosang’s bed was right beside a huge window. It was not the best design for a room, but he did get to see the night sky. He had not dared to look at the stars nor the moon after Seonghwa had left for weeks. The city lights had almost made it impossible to see any stars anyways, but the moon was still shining bright making Yeosang’s room glow. The first few days, the light was torture for him. The memories that impacted his heart were because of that moon, and Yeosang had hated it. It was the fourth night he had stayed there when he had a realization.

He couldn’t sleep, so his mind had wandered as he looked out into the night. It was a crescent moon tonight. Soon it would be the new moon, and no light would shine through that enormous window. Yeosang let his eyes wander, and there it was. A glowing star to the right of the moon shined bright and memories of that night came back to Yeosang. It was painful, but so awakening. Yeosang felt a single tear drop onto his pillow. This is what they both meant, his father, and the love of his life. 

The moon was always there. It changed but it was for the better. It started anew with a new even brighter glow. Yeosang had gone through that. He went through that rebirth. He had watched himself glow brighter day by day knowing deep down that Seonghwa and his father will always be with him, just like the moon. Things happen, but the memories, the impact they made on him, will always be there. Yeosang understands now that people don’t need to stay the same, like the stars. He had changed for the better just like the moon. Starting over was what had helped Yeosang and he was so grateful for that new start. 

It was also a new moon when he met Seonghwa again. 

It was a dark and peaceful night. The moon wasn’t shining, leaving only streetlights to shine on the roads and pavements outside. Yeosang had gone outside to let Wooyoung and San have time alone together, which he did often. He didn’t mind it though, walking through the park and sitting on a bench under a maple tree reminded him of back home. It was bittersweet, but he enjoyed it. 

He had quietly sat down on the same bench he usually does. He listened to the occasional sirens and noises of the city that he had grown quite used to. They just reminded him of his new life. Back home, it would only be grasshoppers and the singing of the birds. It was definitely a change. 

Yeosang looked up at the night sky. It was almost pitch black and Yeosang missed the light of the moon he had grown to love. He sat there for hours or minutes, he didn’t really know, before he heard his name. It was so quiet that Yeosang could barely hear it, but when he did, he snapped his head around to see who had said it. 

When his eyes focused on the person, it felt like time stopped and only his heart was moving. He stared at the other and his mouth slowly opened in shock.

“Yeosang…” the other whispered again and smiled. Yeosang could see a small tear roll down his cheek even in the dark. 

“S-Seonghwa?” Yeosang wiped a tear that had fallen without him noticing. “Why are you here?” He managed to ask. 

“I could ask the same to you.” The other said. “Can I sit down?” Yeosang only nodded and looked down at his hands. 

“I’m really sorry…” Seonghwa started and Yeosang let out a sniffle. 

“Why did you leave?” It was only a few words, but it physically hurt Yeosang to say them. He didn’t want to hear the answer, but he knows he needs to so that he can move on without a heavy heart. 

“I didn’t want to…” Seonghwa mumbled and Yeosang remembered that habit the other had when he was nervous. 

“I didn’t exactly tell you what I did for my job.” Yeosang looked up at the other expectantly. He knew that Seonghwa had left out a lot of details about his work life, but he had never asked or mentioned it.

“I did tell you the truth about the entertainment company part. I do work there.” Seonghwa looked up and met his eyes. “But I’m the CEO. I was on a business trip for half a year in your hometown when I met you. I had to come back so suddenly because of an issue at my company, but I had tried so hard, Yeosang, to come back to you” Seonghwa looked so exhausted and Yeosang wondered if he would pass out. 

“The company wasn’t doing very well when I left. I wasn’t able to leave the office for three weeks. It was honestly torture, especially when I didn’t get to see you. I had sent my closest friend, Hongjoong, to check on you and see if you were still alright, but he had said you had left town. That broke my heart to the point it was almost unbearable. I thought I would never see you again and that pained me in a way that is hard to imagine.” Seonghwa took a deep breath before continuing. “I know that this does not give you a reason to forgive me. I could have done more. I could have reached out to you sooner before you had left. This was my fault and I sincerely apologize.” Seonghwa rubbed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Yeosang didn’t know what to say, so he said the first thing that he thought of when seeing the other. 

“I missed you…” Yeosang said quietly. Seonghwa’s head snapped up and tears welled up in his eyes. “So much…” 

“I missed you too,” Seonghwa said and Yeosang opened his arms. The other almost collapsed into him and Yeosang smiled through his own tears. 

“I love you.” He blurted out and he could feel Seonghwa freeze before pulling away. Yeosang could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and looked down in shame. He felt the other staring at him and he closed his eyes. What shocked him was a warm touch on his cheek. He quickly opened his eyes and he saw the smile that he had longed to see for so long. 

“I love you too. So much that I feel like I see stars every time I see you.” Yeosang let out a small laugh in relief and rested his forehead on the others. 

“Can I kiss you?” Yeosang only nodded and their lips met. It was soft and delicate. Seonghwa held him close as if he was afraid Yeosang would run away. The kiss was short but had so much emotion packed in it. When they pulled away, they couldn't help but smile at each other. 

Seonghwa looked into Yeosang’s eyes in an intense but warm stare. It made Yeosang feel truly loved and cared for. 

“I love you, Yeosang, and you will forever be my star.”

“You will forever be my moon.”


End file.
